


From Afar

by via_ostiense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-11
Updated: 2003-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A breathtaking view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100. The image used is Exhibit E. [the link is dead]

Flint wasn’t much of a romantic, but even he could appreciate a breathtaking view when he saw one, and the one that was approaching was exactly that. Few men could carry off such a flamboyant look, but for those who could, the tight trousers and half capes of olden days were extremely flattering. He stared at the well-toned legs, mouth hanging open, and imagined himself wrapped snugly around them. He sensed, more than saw, that his fellow teammates were also gazing at the vision that was Gilderoy, and made a mental note to fly them into the ground during practice.


End file.
